Straying Thoughts
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: When one thought leads to more thoughts and those thoughts lead to actions. Warning! If you do not like yaoi then don't read this!


Disclaimer: Before I write this let us go to the definition of fan fiction. Those two root words put together in Latin mean IF I OWNED THE FREAKIN' CHARACTERS I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ON HERE!!!!! Thank you for your time. 

Key: _thinking_, "talking," **someone's conscience**

Straying Thoughts 

_His long, chocolate-brown hair swaying in the wind, the way sweat glistened of his well-toned, muscled chest—no! Bad Sasuke! You're supposed to be fighting Neji, not taking in how much he looks like a Greek god and how sexy he looks so sweaty and—no! Focus! Oh god could I be any more distracted?_ Mental slaps ensued. While Sasuke was lost in thought Neji landed a punch on Sasuke's gut.

"Yo! Sasuke!" called Neji, "are we gonna' train or do you plan on standing there like an idiot all day?" (A/N: I know Neji doesn't say "yo" or "gonna'" but bear with me please!)

Sasuke had to fight the blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. Luckily, Neji didn't seem to notice. Sasuke had to admit though, Neji looked scrumptious (A/N: O.O) with his hair down. Some strands were sticking to his ivory face from sweat; the rest was cascading down his back. His perfectly muscled arms and chest were gleaming with sweat. (A/N: I know what you, my devoted - COUGH! - readers must be thinking, "_wouldn't his boobs be sticking out?_: I can assure you Neji is 100 male, or at least 90 'cuz with that hair you never know.) _He looks very tempting._ _Wait… WTF AM I THINKING?! Aw screw it! I already know I like him. _**But then I don't have to nag you. **_Exactly, now… GO AWAY!_

Neji, meanwhile, had been trying to get Sasuke's attention for five minutes now before he just decided to meditate under the shady tree. He found himself thinking about how fine (A/N: Teenage girl word, I know) Sasuke looked shirtless. A sheen of sweat covered his Greek-god body. The two chunks of hair that were normally framing his angel-carved face (A/N: So _this_ is what goes on in Neji's head.) were starting to stick slightly to his head. _He looks cute when he's having an internal battle. Especially when he starts to randomly shake his head. _Neji didn't seem as bothered by these thoughts as much as Sasuke.

"Neji!"

Neji popped open one eye and looked at Sasuke sideways. "Hm?"

_Oh god he looks so sexy when he does that! _"Are we going to train?"

"I thought so but I gave up trying to snap you out of your reverie ten minutes ago," Neji said while standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Um… Neji?" Sasuke looked at the older teen.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly Sasuke crashed his lips onto Neji's. (A/N: You were wondering what was going on in his head weren't ya?)

"Wha--?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Neji got over the shock after five seconds and put one hand behind Sasuke's neck and the other on his back. They both sank onto the ground. Sasuke pulled Neji closer and deepened the kiss. Neji ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's spine. At this Sasuke shivered slightly into Neji. Neji, of course, used his trademark smirk.

"Hm hmia."

"What was that?"

"I said 'stop smirking'."

Neji's smirk got cockier. (A/N: I know! - gasp! - I didn't know it was possible either.) "And if I don't?"

Sasuke kissed him again and lightly massaged circles into Neji's back. Neji moaned lightly giving Sasuke the opportunity to stick his tongue in Neji's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until they finally settled for a tie. When they grudgingly had to stop for air Neji leaned his forehead against Sasuke's. Finally Sasuke said, "You're addictive, you know that?"

"I may have suspected it."

"Cocky bastard."

"I do what I can."

Sasuke glared, but at Neji's amused glance found he couldn't hold it for long. He sighed and then leaned his head on Neji's shoulder. Neji leaned his head on top of Sasuke's head.

Now, they may have thought no one had seen this touching (literally) scene.

Me: BUT I, THE EVIL AUTHORESS HAVE RECORDED IT ALL! holds up video camera

Sasuke: What are you doing?

Me: Distributing a video of you two making out

Neji: Oh, okay…

- 10 seconds later -

Neji & Sasuke: WHAT?!

Me: running away with precious camera PLEASE REVIEW! looks over shoulder to see Neji and Sasuke coming up fast AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!


End file.
